


What You Need

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Drama, Second War with Voldemort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Harry recieves Snape's last words...





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Do you trust me?” Snape asked in a parched whisper. 

Harry wanted to believe, needed to believe. He looked into his former Potions Master's eyes, pushed out his dubious thoughts and nodded. Snape had done many objectionable things; but he'd never lied. 

“I've given you what you need to know. Nothing more.” 

Harry gripped the small, ordinary looking bottle that held Snape’s memories, “I don’t understand.” 

Snape groaned, “Is your stupidity really going to be the last words I hear?” 

Harry swallowed hard; keeping his eyes in Snape’s not on the amount of blood pooling under him. “I’m sorry,” he said, hoping Snape would read all those two words implied.


End file.
